


telescope

by amuk



Series: Consortium [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: This wasn’t a rejection. Sasuke wasn’t sure how to handle it. --Sasuke, Sakura





	telescope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Resurface
> 
> This one takes places somewhere in the future.
> 
> So for the 3 people who read this, if you have any suggestions on scenes you’d like to see, please toss them my way. This is really just a drabble series, so there isn’t really much set in stone about it

 

“You bought that, right?” Sakura asked, gesturing to the telescope on the balcony. It took him the better part of the morning to set it up.  “If you still have the box, I’ll pack it up.”

 

And, just like his other gifts, that had been a morning of wasted effort. Sasuke swallowed his disappointment. He wasn’t sure why it surprised him anymore, why he even tried. Clothing, jewellery, none of it made her happy.

 

He should never have listened to that idiot’s advice in the first place.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll do it,” Sasuke muttered, suddenly fatigued. Perhaps he had to resign himself to reality at last, before he got any deeper than he was. It’d be easier to distance himself now—all it’d take was coming home late like he used to and he’d never see her again.

 

“If you’re sure.”  She rubbed her arm, her body turned to leave before she stopped. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small piece of paper. “Could you get this model instead?”

 

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. She looked just as unsure as he did, her fingers shaking slightly as she held out the note.

 

This, this was different. This was not a rejection.

 

“What?”

 

Sakura bit her lip, seeming just as awkward as he felt. “The model you got, it’s…it can’t see as far as this one does.”

 

“I see.” Sasuke stared at her as she rubbed her left arm once more. Was she nervous? “I should have asked first.”

 

Her hand dropped to her side, her fingers softly rubbing the paper. “No, it’s not something most people would know.”

 

She held the paper out once more, her hand steady now.  He grabbed it this time, his fingers brushing against hers and the muscles on her face tightened, her hand almost jumping away.

 

Perhaps he had it wrong this entire time.

 

“Thanks.” She rubbed her arm again and smiled uncomfortably. “Sorry for the trouble.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Sasuke’s hands curled tighter around the note.

 

Perhaps he had been going about this all the wrong way this entire time.


End file.
